


The Prince and The Punk

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: You and Ransom do not get along well, since high school he had it out for you. When you moved on to college you thought it was the end of seeing him until you come face to face with him when you have a research paper due about his grandpa, Halran. Will the two of you finally make up? Or will things get worse?
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	1. The Writing Writer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this on a whim, I'll add more tags later as the chapters go on~ 
> 
> I'm also updating this on tumblr too if you follow me.

~Flashback~

You drummed your finger along the desk, pissed off and annoyed as you watch Ransom Drysdale, yes, him. The richest kid in school and the biggest piece of shit you've ever laid your eyes on. He was actually an alright guy, for the most part, but you you see beyond his pretty blonde hair, blue eyes and fake smile. He was made to look like an angel, one of those sculptures you see in Italy. He was flirting with your friend as all three of you sat at a table in science class, he has a girlfriend but almost every girl he flirted with, including you, but you harshly turned that off. 

"Aw come on Lexi, you're so smart, just help me out?" He blinked his ocean blue eyes at her, she giggled and smiled, about to slide her paper over to him until you grabbed her hand.

"Lexi, don't you think Ransom should have been paying attention to the lesson rather than making goo goo eyes at you?" You asked, gritting your teeth.

"Aw Y/n, I can help him out, it's no big deal." She smiled, you loved her, you really did but even she was falling into the spell of Ransom.

"Yeah Y/n. She doesn't mind, but yet," he looked over at you, it sparked more a hatred in you, "yet you, seem to really mind me? What is it? You like me don't you? Want me all to yourself?" 

You sighed, giving him a deadpan expression, "I rather eat razors and then shit them out, you're shitty and annoying and a fake." His smile dropped, Lexi covered her mouth, either in shock or to stifle a laugh. "You act like you're such a king here, having everyone bend to your whim but who are you really? You're a trust fund playboy and I really hope you don't breed, we already have enough shitheads like you in the world."

Everyone in the room was looking at you, clearly you weren't aware of your tone, even the teacher looked shocked.

But Ransom, deep down he should have hated you, but instead, he laughed. He laughed so loud and hard that his was was beet red and tears came down. 

"Wow," he chuckled, catching his breath, "fuck you." 

From then senior year was filled with Ransom knocking books out of your hand, spilling various liquids on you, thankfully it was tea, water or coffee, he even went as far as cling wrapping your car before homecoming started. You paid him no mind though, you were really good at that, ignoring him and going on about your day, your mom always said that children act out when they want attention and that was one thing you would never give him. He noticed just how much you really didn't care for him, it made him angry, he spent almost every day finding something to inconvenience you and you just brushed him off like dust. 

He cornered you in a back room in the photo lab one day after school, you were cleaning up and helping out when the Jock pushed you in a closet, closing the door behind him. 

"Oh great. My favorite person." You rolled your eyes, "get out of my way, I have stuff to do."

"You're not going anywhere," He growled, he smelled of sweat and dirt, he must have came from training. "You and I need to talk."

You sighed, shifting in the tight space that Ransom took up, "well I'm listening, but hurry up you stink." 

"You're really good at ignoring me, just wondering how and why?"

"You mean how haven't I giving in to your antics? Because you're a child, you act like one and I don't pay attention to boys that act like children," You heard him punch the wall next to you, "just let it go Hugh, sometimes you can't get all the girls to suck you off." 

You smirked and ducked under his arm, opening the closet door to see Ransom's two friends, Sam and James sitting on the desk across from the closet. They made eye contact with and quickly looked away, it was clear that they were uncomfortable with the situation. You packed your bag and left, leaving Ransom in the closet to deal with the fact that you just called him by his first name. 

"You alright in there man? What'd she do, spit on ya?" James called from the desk.

Sam got up and dragged him out, "come on, don't let some chick ruin the rest of your senior year, after this, we got college girls to look at."

"You're right," Ransom laughed, "I can't fucking wait." 

~present~

After high school, you never saw Ransom, he was basically out of sight, out of mind. College was rolling around and you picked your major of psychology, you were lucky that the town had a college and it was easy to get into. You spent your first few months taking the classes required and studying, your teacher reminded you that the final paper was due months from now, to write a report on a literary author of the time. They assigned everyone an author, when your name came up, you got the author, Harlan Thrombey. The last name rung a bell in your head, but you couldn't tell why. Leaving class you notice many people were in the college colors. Right, football season. You saw some sororities gathered in the parking lot cheering, you didn't want to be part of any of them. You were almost to your car when you remembered why the last name Thrombey sounded so familiar. 

Ransom Drysdale was on the back of a pickup cheering and laughing with other guys in their football jerseys, he soon forgot about you after high school. But through his dark, gold rim glasses, he saw you, the same as ever, he was really shocked to see that you even stayed in town, you were really smart, not that he would admit it. Stepping off the back of the pick up, he made his way towards you, you were walking at a fast pace, trying to get to your car before he could catch up and torment you. Ransom saw you get in your little grey Volkswagen and slam the door, locking it behind you. The engine stalled a few times before it finally came to life. Ransom was just getting to your car when you quickly pulled out, almost hitting him. You paid no attention to the speed until you reached the first green light off campus. Taking a deep breath, you looked in your rear view and chuckled, it was childish, but you were glad to get away.

Thankfully it was Friday and you wouldn't see him until Monday, throwing your bag on the floor, you sat at your desk fuming. If all places, why does Ransom Drysdale have to be in the same college as you? You opened your laptop and began looking up Harlan Thrombey, he thankfully had an email, writing out who you were, the nature of your email and a few other things, you clicked the 'send' button and waited. 

Later that evening while you were reading, your phone pinged, showing you that there was an email from Harlan. He wrote back that he would be glad to have you over to study his work for your research paper and asked if you could come over Saturday. Doing a small dance of happiness in your room, you replied that you'll be there at noon. 

The next morning you wore something that would look rather business casual, most of your clothing was on the darker side so it was easier to match items and stopped in town at the local donut shop before heading to Harlan's. Pulling up you saw a white BMW, the kind that was vintage, it probably ran better than your car double checking your bag once more for your notebook, tablet and charger, you locked your car and walked up to the brick manor. The place was absolutely gorgeous as you took a moment to wonder what the inside would look like. Suddenly two blurs came running up to you barking and sniffing, one was a black lab and the other a German shepherd. They both sat down and looked at the box of donuts you were carrying. 

"Sorry, I didn't get anything for you," you frowned, slowly backing towards the steps, "maybe next time." 

You rung the doorbell and waited, the dogs followed you and waited by you patiently with their tails wagging. A young woman opened the door, she looked about your age with dark brown hair and bright eyes, "you must be y/n," she smiled, the dogs rushing in almost knocking her over, "Harlan told me you were coming, I'm his nurse, Marta." She lead you into the house which wasn't bare in any area, there were decorations on covering the walls, either with paintings, books, it some strange artifacts. You followed her to the library where you saw Harlan, all grey hair but eyes were full of life. 

"Ah, you must be Y/n," he said, turning his attention away from a man that sat in a chair, facing away from you, "I was just talking to my grandson about you, how he should be doing his homework but instead, he's talking of football and girls." 

"It's nice to meet you mr. Thrombey," you smiled, walking over to him, "I brought donuts." 

The man in the chair stood up, "I know that voice," he turned around, same damn smirk on his face like it was permanent, "ah, of course it's you, my favorite person."

God damned Ransom Drysdale.

You looked like a deer in head lights, "what the hell are you doing here?" You asked, taking a step back.

"Visiting my grandpa?" He said, "bring those donuts over here, I'm starving." 

You thought it was a sick joke, but you can see it, the tiny resemblance between Ransom and Harlan. But here you are, trapped in a house with you high school bully. He made his way over to you and opened the box, he was still the same, no respect for personal space. 

"I saw you yesterday, but you left," he took one of the chocolate covered ones, "me and you got a lot of catching up to do."


	2. Clarissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ransom get to know each other
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*: physical abuse

You ignored Ransom as you talked to Harlan, it was amazing how much tension was in the room, Marta shifted uncomfortably around, fiddling with the books, Harlan tapped his fingers against the velvet chair, doing his best not to pry in the business of the both of you. You sat on the loveseat, facing Harlan with a smile on your face as you talked about your research paper, Ransom was burning holes in the back of your head, he chewed loudly on the biscuits he got from his coat pocket, doing everything in his power to think of a way to make you leave, or just torture you. 

"Excuse Grandpa," Ransom said getting up, "may I have a word with Y/n? Please? Alone?"

You gave him a look like he had five heads, about to protest, Ransom took your hand and pulled you to a door that lead into a different hallway from where you came in at. 

"You wanna tell me what you're doing here?" Ransom asked, "and you can't run this time honey."

"First off, don't ever call me honey in your life again or it will be short." You waved a finger in front of his face, "second off, I'm here because it's the main priority of my class, like I said to Harlan, it's my research literary paper, that has to be twenty pages and I don't see you doing any sort of work Hugh."

He clenched his jaw, "I don't have anything, my main priority is the football team," 

"Of fucking course it is, and what girl you sleeping with?" 

"She's my girlfriend, not some girl, it's love, her name is Clarissa." 

"Clarissa Monroy? That insanely too happy cheerleader?" You cringed

"She's the captain, and I'm working on being the football captain." 

On the other side of the door, Marta and Harlan listened closely, mainly Harlan. 

"Harlan, you shouldn't do that!" Marta whispered, trying to pull him away from the door.

He shooed her off, "This is my house I can do whatever I want." 

"Just stay out of my way and we won't have a problem, honey." Ransom smiled

"Whatever you say Hughie, it seem like you're always in my way though." You turned around and grabbed the door handle, Ransom had his hand blocking you from leaving. 

He leaned down, close to your face, "get your paper done and go, I don't want people thinking I have anything to do with you."

You rolled your eyes and pulled open the door with all your strength, making Ransom stumble slightly. Harlan was sorting in the same chair smiling at you, Marta was facing the bookshelf. 

"Everything alright Y/n? I hope Ransom isn't giving you a hard time." Harlan knew exactly what was going on, he had a plan that would be put into action very soon.

"I'm good, me and Ransom were just catching up." You smiled, looking back at Ransom in the doorway, looking a little peeved. "Let's get back to work shall we?" 

Over the next few months you were between, school, work and Harlan's house. You started to see Ransom more around, whether it was a passing glance at school or walking around Harlan's. Harlan often invited you over for lunch and would ask you to stay and use his study for your paper. You were happy to take the offer of course, but that offer also came with Ransom who would creep over your shoulders while you typed. 

There were a few incidents with Ransom and you, the first was when you were in the bathroom, he took the opportunity to take your items and place them on the top shelf of the library and taking the ladder, leaving you to look around, panic and finally trying to climb up the shelf to get your stuff. He stood in the next room laughing, watching you dismay for about half an hour until Marta begged him to help you. 

Another incident happened, this time it was from you, you waited around a corner in the house with the dog's toy, Ransom sat outside on the patio by the pool smoking until get finally got up and began walking back in, "Hey Ransom, catch!" You yelled before throwing that toy at him, he caught it with ease and rolled his eyes, until he saw the face of two dogs jump him and fall into the pool. 

The last incident that happened was just about the same, except you were talking to Harlan by the pool, "Hey Y/n! Catch!" He yelled, you fumbled with the football but was able to catch it, you looked at Harlan, confused.

"Ransom, you know there's no throwing-" Harlan was cut off by your shriek as Ransom tackled you into the pool, he had to admit, it was rather funny, but he kept a stern face. 

Marta came running out, gasping at the situation, "Harlan is everything ok?" She asked rushing to the edge of the pool, "are they ok?" 

You and Ransom came back up, you were pissed and you swam over to him and began splashing water at him, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" 

Ransom laughed, blocking himself from your attacks, "that's what you get!" 

"Every is going smoothly" Harlan assured Marta, smiling at the two of you fight in the pool. 

Another two months passed without a fight from either of you, Fran, the maid, made sandwiches for the both of you in the kitchen, Ransom always called her "The Help".

"You really shouldn't call her that," you said one day, taking a bite of the sandwich Fran made for you, it's been about 5 months since you first came over and the tension between the both of you was normal, you both welcomed the challenge of fighting with each other. "she'd probably stop calling you Hugh if you did." 

Ransom huffed, sitting across from you at the table in the kitchen, trying to ignore you by playing on his phone.

"Don't you have homework? What the hell is end your Major? All you do is play football and fuck-"

"Shut up!" He slammed his palm down on the table "are you always this annoying?" 

"Are you always a little bitch?" You smirked

"Why does my grandpa even let you come here? You're always annoying with that loud music in your headphones." He pointed to the headphones around your neck, the music was just loud enough for you to hear without putting them on. 

"It's called metal, you should look into it instead of listening to all the same rappers," you turned down the volume, "you look like the guy that says he listens to everything, but once any kind of rock or metal plays, you're crying like a bitch." 

"I do listen to everything," he said, turning his phone to you, showing you his music library, "I listen to rock." 

You couldn't hold back the laughter, tears were coming from your eyes as you pushed his phone away, "oh Hugh, you can't be serious, your library is mainly trap, and not the good kind. Not to be rude, but you listen to shit."

Ransom took his phone, furrowing his eyebrows "If you mean all that screaming and growling shit, then no, I don't listen to it." 

"What a shame, you should try it sometimes." 

You and Ransom talked a bit more, learning more about each other, he lived on his own while you still live with your parents. You told him that your mom was a doctor and your dad was a realtor, that you still work at the bakery, even though you could live comfortably off of them. He even offered to buy you an apartment, you politely declined. You wanted to work for what you needed, even if it was a part time job. He told you that his major was engineering, which made you laugh, you could never see Ransom living a finger to do anything. He said that football was his main goal, though, engineering was to fall back on. You applauded him for his plan, at least he was smart enough to have one. 

You both were so deep into conversation that his phone ringing surprised you both, he looked at it and held up a finger. 

"Clarissa, babe, how are you?" He smiled, "oh? Really? Ok, I'll be right out." Ransom got up from the table and began making his way to the front door, "Clarissa is here." You got up and followed him, he opened the door and waited on the porch.

Clarissa had been over a few times with Ransom, you've never ran into her before, she was the exact image of what a rich white girl would look like. Petite, long, blonde hair and blue eyes, had plans for plastic surgery to get her boobs and ass bigger. She drove up in a newer model BMW and parked right next to Ransom. She stepped out of the car with a gift bag, still dressed in her cheer uniform. Normally the dogs would run up to people, but for some reason they stayed by you in the foyer with you.

"Ransom!" Her high pitched city girl voice called out, running up to him and jumping in his arms, "I got you a present." She winked, holding the bag out for him.

"I can't stand that damn girl," a voice from behind you said, it startled you but it was only Harlan, "she's sweet but so disrespectful." 

"Thanks sweetheart" Ransom dropped her and opened his gift, Clarissa walked in, seeing you and the dogs.

"Aww," she smiled, reaching her hand out to pet the dogs, but they snarled and growled, "guess your still getting used to me, it's ok." She turned her attention to you, "and you must be Y/n, Ransim told me that you were a high friend of his." 

Friend? Yeah, right. 

"Yeah, something like that, he told me a bit about you, even though I've seen you on campus." You held out your hand to shake but she didn't seem to care.

"That's right, we go to the same college, you must be really smart, it's like, really hard getting into a college like that, it's very expensive." 

"I worked hard to get into it, unlike some people who can just buy their way in." 

You could already tell that she was looking down on you and you didn't like it. Ransom came up from behind her and held her, almost like he could tell the tension in the room, "hey, we're gonna go, we have dinner plans tonight." 

"It's at the restaurant on 5th, The Wine Bottle," She winked and held on to Ransom, "maybe you could try it one day." 

Ransom looked at you with sorry eyes as he started to drag her out, "see ya, gramps, Y/n." 

The door closed behind, leaving you, Harlan and the dogs alone, "I told you, she's rude, I don't see what Ransom sees in those women." 

You sighed and shrugged, "I guess if they look like a sex doll, it works for him." Harlan let out a hearty laugh. "I should get going, thanks for having me over again Harlan." 

Packing up your stuff you headed for the front door, but could hear two people arguing on the other side. 

"You didn't have to act like that Clarissa, I'm trying to make my grandpa like you, ok?" Ransom said, clearly aggravated.

"Be like what? Did I hurt the feelings of that bitch in there?" Clarissa, not sounding like the squeaky city girl she was earlier. 

"Be nice." He seethed, "I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have too."

"Be nice? So you're taking up for her after she was rude to me?" 

"No. I'm saying that you can't treat everyone like dirt, if you want to be part of my family you need-" SMACK!

"Miss goodie two shoes making you act nice all of a sudden? You fucking idiot, you're lucky that I'm still choosing to date you." She said, "you told my parents that you wouldn't be a problem, remember?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good, let's go to dinner babe." 

You held your breath, hand covering your mouth. It made you angry, a rage burned all over your body, she can't just do that, she can't treat someone like that! 

"Something wrong Y/n?" Harlan said walking up behind you, the dogs coming up to you and whining.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and turned to Harlan, all smiled, "yeah! Of course! See ya!" You said, rushing out the door behind you, both BMW's were gone as you ran to your car taking a moment in the driver's seat to breath, punching the steering wheel out of frustration. You couldn't let that happen again, not to Ransom.


	3. The Girl at the Rock Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom goes to a concert with you.
> 
> *chapter has a slight mention of abuse*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for putting this off, I had a lot go on within the last 2-3 weeks. But you all are amazing for supporting me and I love y'all so much. 💖

You've been fighting with yourself all week over whether to confront Clarissa, you knew getting into someone's relationship would cause problems, but you couldn't just let what you heard go. You sat in the library at campus, zoning out from the laptop you were looking at, you finally started to get to know Ransom, you would even probably call him your friend. 

You were snapped back into reality as Ransom snapped his fingers in front of your face, "You must be really focused," he laughed, sitting across from you, "what are you working on?"

"A little research paper before we're out for winter break." You said, going back to typing, "don't you have a paper to work on?"

"I'm done already," he smirked, you noticed he was wearing one of his white sweaters today, his right cheek was a little flushed, your heart sank, wondering if Clarissa hit him again. "you have any plans for winter break?" 

"I'm going to a concert tonight, that's really it, work and go home," you said, "hey does-"

"A concert? With one of those bands you like? Can I come?" His blue eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Really? You?" You tried to hold a laugh, "you wanna go to a concert? It might be too much for your rich ass." 

"How bad can it be? Clarissa is going on a trip with some girls from the cheer team and I got nothing but free time." 

Your jaw clenched at her name but you remained calm, you could ask him later.

"Alright, you wanna go? Then meet me at my house at 6," You wrote down your address and cell phone number and handed it to him, "and I wouldn't wear that, it'd be a shame to see that sweater ruined." 

Walking across the field to your car, you passed by the cheerleaders, all who were chatting with Clarissa. You did your best to ignore the loud talking amongst them but you turned your head when you heard your name being called.

"Y/n! Hey!" Clarissa was running over to you, dressed in the university's sweat suit, "sorry for the short talk yesterday, maybe we started off wrong." 

You looked into her baby blue eyes, knowing damn well that was a lie. 

"Yeah, I think we did too."

"We should try to get to know each other, do you wanna come hang out with me and the squad?" 

You rather pull your eyelashes out, but maybe you could try to get to know her. 

"Ah, yeah, sure." You smiled and followed her over to the circle of girls, you were introduced to each one and they all seemed rather nice. They mainly talked about their classes, some were even in the same majors as you. They also talked about their upcoming trip, they were using one of the girl's parent's vacation house by a lake, it honestly sounded fun, but you couldn't shake the feeling of something bad, most likely Clarissa was burning holes into you under that preppy demeanor. 

Clarissa checked her phone and smiled, "I got a few things to finish before we leave tonight," she said, breaking away from the group, "but I'll see you all later."

The girls waved their byes and you took the chance to leave too, some shook your hand while others hugged you, it felt a little strange but you happily gave them hugs back. On the way to your car, you caught a glimpse of Ransom and Clarissa talking from across the campus. A cold shiver ran down your spine and alarms were going off in your head, you should check on him, to make sure he doesn't get hurt. But it wasn't your place to do that, taking a deep breath, you unlocked your car and drove home, you sworn you could have seen Ransom looking right at you. 

It was almost four thirty when you arrived back at home, the little two story house was simple and modern, grey with red window panes. Your father brought it when you were still just a baby, but worked on it over time. You took off your bag and coat, leaving your boots by the door, your mother came around the corner from the bedroom and greeted you.

"Long day today?" She asked, you mother was smart and kind, but she also didn't mess around when it came to family or her patients. 

"Yeah, but you know I'm going to that concert tonight, right?" 

Her brows furrowed, "It's going to snow tonight, anyone going with you?" 

"A friend from college, he begged me to come so he's gonna drive us." You walked into the kitchen and sat your stuff down to look through the fridge for leftovers from last night.

"Your dad ate the leftovers," you groaned and closed the fridge in defeat, opting to make instant noodles instead, "that has a lot of sodium you know? And your friend, can he drive in the snow?"

"Yes, mom, we'll be fine, worse case scenario is that I have to stay with him, and he's right in town." 

Your mother, still hesitant on letting you go, rubbed your back, "I trust you enough, I've seen it everytime you go to those crazy concerts, you are careful and mature, just be extra careful tonight."

"I will."

You were getting changed when your mother called you from the bottom of the stairs,"Y/n! There's a young man down here to see you, he's very handsome, his name is Ransom, where did you find him?" 

You groaned loudly in annoyance, the down side was that your mother could be really embarrassed, on purpose. You grabbed a jacket and huffed down the stairs, seeing Ransom in your living room, he wore a black long sleeved shirt that hugged his arms and black jeans, it was definitely a shock to see him in darker colors. 

"I found him in the trash at school, he looked like he needed a home," You joked with you mom, Ransom felt the burn from that comment but still held a smile on his face. "You look like you're about to go commit a crime." 

"There was that one time in high school with the principal's car." Ransom laughed. 

"Well, one person's trash is another's treasure, don't let me hold you two back, just be safe, and try to stay out of trouble." Your mom winked at the both of you before going back to her room.

You grabbed your keys and opened the front door, "let's get going, traffic is going to be a bitch." 

The car ride with Ransom was going well, traffic would happen in certain parts but he made sure that the both of had something to talk about. By the time you arrived to the venue, snowflakes began to fall, you cursed your mom for being right all the time. 

"Hopefully this snow won't be too bad on the way back," Ransom said, "you never told me who we were seeing."

"Dreams of Demise," you smiled, "they're band is from a small town but they're really good." 

His eyebrows raised a little, "Holy shit, they sound a little intense." He laughed, opening the door to a large room filled with people and loud metal music playing, Ransom's eyes went wide, taking in everything around him.

You started laughing at his expression, "yeah, it's a little intense, you gonna be ok? You look like you're gonna piss yourself." 

"I'll be fine, just gotta break in to this a little more." He said as you both made your way through the crowd to the stage, the band was starting to set up to play and the room was buzzing with excitement.

"Trust me, you'll either break in or be broken, just hope you can handle it." You smiled at him, watching his eyes light up with the same excitement. 

"Well, I'm fucking ready to enjoy this."

You and Ransom walk out of the concert right when it was over, the snow had gotten heavier, more than a inches on the ground but it didn't stop the adrenaline that you both felt.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Ransom cheered as he ran out into the night, almost slipping on an ice patch. His hair, no longer in the posh pretty boy style, he looked disheveled and wild, it was a good look on him, at this point, he could make a potato sack look good. 

"And you didn't die, I knew you could do it," You laughed, getting in the car, "and you even got yourself into a mosh pit, I'm proud, baby's first mosh." 

"I want to go to another one, I know some of the bands you like,I could pay for us to go to another one." He turned on the car and dusted the snow off the windshield.

"Maybe, you don't have to pay, I make it by just fine." 

The roads were clear of any cars as Ransom drove, the temperature dropped below freezing and he did his best to not slide on any black ice. About a half hour into the drive, you notice the road was blocked going towards your house, you both groaned, knowing that would add an extra hour to the trip back. 

"Hey, this snow is getting worse, I don't live that far from here, it might be safe just to stay with me until some of this clears in the morning." Ransom said, pulling over to the side of the road, "If you're ok with that."

"There's no other choice right? I don't want you risking your life to get me home, if you're closer, then I'll stay." You were feeling slightly uncomfortable as you thought about staying the night with Ransom, you knew he lived on his own, you both started a friendship so it would be alright, right? Your stomach fluttered as you sighed.

"SLEEPOVER!" He yelled in the all too quiet car, scaring you back into reality.

"WHAT THE FUCK RANSOM?!" you went to smack his arm but stopped yourself when you saw the smallest flinch, he was pressed against the driver door, that hint of fear in his eyes shown for a brief moment.

"I just haven't had anyone sleep over in a while," he chuckled, "it'll be fun, I got food!" 

You nodded, placing your hand on his shoulder, "then let's get going." 

Ransom's house looked as you expected it to be, fancy, modern and simple. He pulled into the long driveway and into the garage, "it might be a little cold in here, I like it like that." He lead you up into the living room, hardwood floors with a fluffy rug that definitely was from an animal. You stood awkwardly in the threshold of the kitchen and living while you watch him move about. 

"The bedrooms are upstairs," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the stairs, you followed him up the spiraling staircase until you reached the top, grey carpet was all throughout the upstairs, even in your boots you knew the material was something you couldn't even afford a square foot of. "This is gonna be your room tonight." He opened a door and flipped the lights on, the bed was a queen with grey wooden pillars, simple pillows and blankets laid neatly on it.

"Wow, you actually keep it clean in here." You laughed

"I have a cleaning lady come over every other day, she makes it look like I don't even use my bedroom," He laughed before showing you the bathroom, "and here's the bathroom, you can take a shower whenever, just be careful not to slip." Ransom walked into another room that you assumed was his, you waited by the door, taking peaks in. He came back out with clothing in his arms, "these might be a little big on you, but it's better than sleeping in concert clothes." 

You took the clothes and smiled, "Thanks Ransom, you didn't have to do all this for me." 

"That's what friends are for," he said, his eyes softly looking at you, you gave a strong yawn and wiped your eyes, "you should get some rest Y/n." 

"I am," you walked over to the guest room and waved, "goodnight Ransom." 

"Goodnight Y/n."


	4. What Happened To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa comes over unexpectedly.
> 
> *********TW: FOR TRAUMA, ABUSE, SEXUAL ASSAULT/RAPE********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little darker.

You were startled awake by the sound of the fire alarm going off, quickly freeing yourself of the mess of blankets you rushed downstairs to see Ransom cursing and coughing, "fuck! Shit! Fuck this shit!" He was fanning what could only be burnt bacon, he picked up the frying pan and tossed it into the sink. 

"What the fuck happened in here?" As you got closer to the counter, you saw the mess of food that Ransom tried to cook, eggs were undercooked, pancakes looked like bricks and the bacon was burnt to a crisp. You could really only pity him for trying. 

"Hey, Y/n, good morning! I made breakfast!"

"I'm not eating this." 

"Neither am I!" 

You sighed, "You can't cook, do you need help?"

"Please?" 

Out of all the things you would do, you never imagined teaching Ransom how to cook would be one of them. You showed him how to properly scramble and cook eggs, how to make sure bacon doesn't burn and how to make pancakes soft and fluffy. He followed in every step, careful to not start a fire. When it was all done, Ransom looked astonished at your skills. 

"This is amazing," he smiled, cutting into his pancakes, "never thought I'd learn how to cook." 

"I fear for the life you'll have in the future if you can't even cook breakfast," you sighed, "I'll teach you if you want." 

"I would love that." 

You and Ransom finished eating and cleaned up, even getting into a small bubble fight with the dishwater. 

"You should go hop in the shower, I'll wash your stuff, I at least know how to use a washer and dryer," He laughed, "bathrobes are in the closet."

"Don't set my clothes on fire Ransom, or I'll burn all your sweaters." You made your way back up the stairs and to the bedroom, grabbing your clothes into a pile by the door and taking a bathrobe from the closet, you walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind you. Turning on the shower, you stripped off the clothes Ransom gave you and let the hot water run off your body. 

Moments later a rapid knocking came to the door, you sighed in annoyance, "don't you have your own bathroom?" You called out, turning off the water and wrapping the robe around you. You opened the door to see a panicked Ransom on the other side, "did you seriously burn my clothes?" 

"Worse, Clarissa is here, she's just pulled in the driveway," He huffed "this looks bad." 

Your eyes widened, you realized how bad this would look if Clarissa saw you here, "This does look bad, what the hell are we gonna do?" 

He reached in and turned off the bathroom light, "stay in here, I'll be back for you." 

Ransom made his way down the stairs to see Clarissa arriving at the front door, when he reached the last step he heard a dull thump from upstairs. He could only hope that you dropped something, rather than injure yourself in the dark bathroom. A panicked guilt settled in as he opened the door to see his bright eyed girlfriend on the other side, she was in a good mood, he hoped that he could get her to leave fast. 

"Ransom! Babe!" She wrapped her arms around him, smothering his face with kisses. 

"Hey, I thought you and the girls were going to that vacation house? Did the plans change? He asked, still standing in the door frame with her.

"We're actually leaving soon, the storm fucked up our plans," she pushed passed him and walked into the warm house, "I just came to see you before I go." Her voice dropped to a seductive tone.

"Well I'm glad you came by, but I'm a little hungover from last night with the guys, they dropped me off here around 4am." Ransom still held the door open, little speck of snow breezing in.

Clarissa frowned, "But Rannnsommm," she whined, pulling him in, hands brushing down his chest. "You're not going to make me feel good before I go?" 

Ransom's face and neck were turning pink, "Clarissa, babe, please," he groaned, her hands trailed lower into his sweatpants, lips kissing down his neck, "I told you I don't feel good." 

"You have a hangover, fucking will make you feel so much better." she reached into his boxers to slowly stroke him, Ransom's hands pushing her gently away. 

"I said no."

Clarissa huffed, "Ransom, fuck me right now," She swiped his hands away before pushing him to the couch in the living room, "stop acting like a little bitch, I hate it when you're like this sometimes." 

Ransom sat on the couch while Clarissa strangled his hips, slowly grinding on him, he did everything in his power to stop the erection forming in his pants. 

"See? I can always change your mind," She giggled, pulling his pants down, "you just have to stop fighting me." 

Ransom eyes widened in fear as his shaky hands tried to push his girlfriend off but he felt small and weak under her. Until he had a quick and messy idea, an idea to get her to leave. Ransom's stomach lurched as a small burp escaped him, Clarissa ignored the sound but he was quick to throw her off and run to the kitchen sink with his pants down and throwing up his breakfast into the sink. 

"Oh god!" Clarissa screamed, "ew, Ransom!" She rushed to the door, "Text me when you're not throwing up! Fucking disgusting." 

The door slammed shut and Ransom breathed a sigh of relief, he quickly rushed to lock the door and run back upstairs to you. 

"Y/n? I'm back, open the door."

You turned on the light in the bathroom, creaking open the door slightly to see a shaken Ransom, "What happened? Are you ok?" You asked, fully opening the door, robe wrapped tightly around you. 

"I just threw up my breakfast to get Clarissa to leave, so yeah, just peachy." He chuckled, stepping into the bathroom to brush his teeth, "I heard something drop up here, what happened to you?" 

You limped over to the toilet by the sink and sat down, "slipped on my ass in the door," you rubbed your hip in pain, "but I don't think anything is broken." 

Ransom finished up and had a shameful look on his face, "I'm sorry you got hurt," He knelt in front of you, "I'm sorry for getting you into this." 

You saw his eyes begin to water, you placed a hand gently on his cheek, "Ransom, what did she do to you?" 

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm going to worry about it, I heard what happened between you two this week at your grandfather's, she hit you, didn't she?" 

Ransom's shoulders tensed as he moved away from you, "No. I mean, it was a tap." 

"Ransom, stop lying to me, I'm your friend," you knelt on the floor in front of him, "what did she do to you? You flinched when I was gonna smack you in the car and you came back looking terrified." 

He sighed, eyes looking down at his hands, he told you what happened, the day he was hit and what just happened moments ago downstairs, by the time he was done he had tears running down his face. You carefully wiped them away and pulled him into a hug. 

"And you said this wasn't this first time she… did this to you?" You asked, he gave a silent nod into your shoulder, your arms wrapped tighter around him, "Ransom, I'm so sorry. She's abusing you, you understand that right? And what she did to you downstairs was assault, borderline rape." 

You were seething with hate at this moment, you always knew Ransom as someone who was strong and brave, but everyone had their weaknesses and you knew you had to do anything to help him. 

"We have to tell your parents, your grandfather, I know he'll-"

"No." He cut you off in a shaky voice. 

"But Ransom, you can't let this bitch-" 

"I SAID NO!" His hands gripping your arms as he pulled away from you, his face reddened, eyes full of fear, "no one, no one can know." 

"But why?!" You brushed his hands away, taking them into yours, "what kind of power does she have over you?"

Ransom drew a deep breath, jaw clenched, "I have to marry her after college, my parents are in debt to her family and I'm the payment." 

He told you the plan was that he will gain some sort of inheritance from his grandfather in his will, whatever he receives, will be given to Clarissa's family. He said that his parents ended up with this debt due to how much money they've put into their company, with Clarissa's parents helping them out, things soon turned bad when they weren't able to pay them back. 

So now this was his situation and yours.

"I'm gonna help you with this, you can't marry that bimbo," you said, "even if it takes after we graduate." 

"At least there is some bright side to this." He chuckled, resting his forehead against yours.

"And what's that?" 

"I got you." there was a moment of silence between you two, Ransom's face in a full blush while you stared back, gnawing on your bottom lip, it wouldn't be so bad to give him a kiss, would it? It would, he's taken but in the wrong way. Do friends have moments like this? When they want to kiss each other and make everything better for just a moment?

You couldn't tell whose breathing sounded more nervous, or whose heart was pumping too loud in your ear. 

Thankfully, the growl of a stomach cut the tension as you both started laughing. 

"Hungry again?" You asked Ransom, standing up, "we should go get something to eat." 

"Yeah, let's go." He smiled.


	5. No Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ransom go out to the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 3 chapters ahead and getting close on how I wanna end this~

You sat on the bed, playing on your phone, wrapped in the soft white bathrobe while you waited for the dryer to finish with yours and Ransom's clothes, he soon came knocking at the guest door and opened it, holding your clothes in his hand.

"I hope you didn't sniff my underwear like some creep." You said, taking your things.

"I didn't. I smelled your socks." He joked as he held up your leather jacket, "Hope you didn't mind that I washed this too, it smelled like beer."

Your face dropped as you saw your washed leather, it was warped and you could see cracks forming on it, "Aw shit," you took the jacket from him, rubbing the ruined fabric, "you do know that you're not suppose to machine wash leather, right?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry." he raised his eyebrows, "I can buy you another one? In the meantime I can let you borrow one of mine." 

You shook your head, "I can just buy one myself, I know you meant good, but next time, read the tags." 

Ransom nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving you to get dressed. Once you were ready, you met Ransom downstairs to head out for lunch. He threw a long brown petite coat around you before leading you downstairs to the garage to the already warmed up car. On the way into the city, you and Ransom made little small talk, dancing carefully around the subject of what would have happened in the bathroom. He mainly talked about football and tried to convince you to come to one of his games, you both settled to see him practice. You talked about concerts and which one you wanted to go to next, Ransom begged to be in the pit of every show you mentioned, even the ones that could get really out of control. Once you both arrive in the shopping district of the city, Ransom parked in what could only be described as a fancy parking lot, other nice cars were parked there and the security guards looked professional and the cashier wasn't sketchy. 

You followed Ransom closely, taking in the city around you, everyone you passed looked like they had on something designer made, it made you cringe deep down, they all looked snobby too. Ransom walked you into the first shop, obviously the store's name was in French and you thinking about the prices made your blood pressure rise. 

"I'll help you look for something similar, but we can always get it custom made for you too." Ranson smiled, walking to the women's section.

"You really don't have to do this Ransom," you sighed, "we could have went to a Macy's or JCPenny's-"

He scoffed, "You deserve a better jacket after my little fuck up, don't worry about it."

You groaned, head resting against his shoulder, "Fine. Just this one time you can get me something like this, but I'm going to pay you back."

"Again, my fault, you don't owe me anything Y/n." 

You picked up a jacket similar to your old one, the material felt amazing, but as you read the price tag you quickly placed it back, mouth agape and eyes widened. 

Ransom was dying at your expression, "What? Too expensive?" He picked up the jacket and looked it over, "It's really nice, try it on." 

"Hell no, can I even do that in here? I feel like I'm making it lose value when I touch it."

He took the jacket off the hanger and began to pull off the coat you were wearing, "you're being weird, just try it on." 

You rolled your eyes and took it from him, the jacket fitted perfectly on you, it was longer and more comfortable than your last one, you had to admit, Ransom picked a great store.

He watched you, knowing that getting a new jacket would make you happy, he couldn't help but to blush at your amazement, "Wanna wear it out of the store?" 

You shook your head, "nah, I'll save it for special occasions, that jacket you have is pretty comfortable." You said, "Why don't we find a leather jacket for you?"

"Seriously?" He laughed, looking over at the men's section, you grabbed his hand and dragged him over.

"It'll be your first one, baby's first real leather jacket," you teased, "you're the baby in this situation." 

Ransom smiled as he watched you bring up different jackets to him, he started to wonder, when was the last time anyone helped him with clothes? Clarissa always looked at stuff for herself, it felt strange but humbling to know that someone else thought he could have stuff. It made him become more self aware of his feelings, his feelings for you, he liked this feeling, he loved feeling like himself with you. 

"Ransom, for fuck's sake, pick one," You groaned, "leather is heavy and I'm holding five of these for you to try." 

"Well who told you to do that?" He asked, picking up one and trying it on, "so? Can I be part of a gang now?"

You laughed at him, "you look like you just stepped out of the 80's motorcycle scene." 

Ransom smiled and slicked back his hair, something back that made your heart thump harder in your chest, it looked really good on him you wouldn't admit it to yourself. But you would admit that he was cute when having fun, he was actually funny and charming in his own sense. It made a panic alarm go off in the back of your head, he was your friend and friends can have little crushes on their friends, right? Just as long as there were boundaries.

"Guess I am cool by your standards." he winked, a wink that would have killed you.

"I guess so, punk does look good on you." 

"And fancy looks good on you," he said, "wanna look around more while I pay? I feel like you'll faint if you see the total." 

You nudged him in the shoulder playfully, "I think I would, thanks Ransom." 

Ransom paid for the jackets and met you by the door, he handed you the receipt but you shook your head. You headed out, Ransom right next to you, he kept talking about the restaurant he was taking you to for lunch. It was in French and you couldn't pronounce it, but he swore that you would like it. By the time you got to the last block, you were huffing, trying to keep up the pace with Ransom, he stopped, letting you hold on to his arm as he pointed like an excited child to the restaurant. 

The restaurant was in the style of a french bakery, but larger. The waiter greeted you and lead you to your table, Ransom pulled out your chair for you, thanking him you sat and took in the restaurant. Looking at the menu, your eyebrows were raised, you knew it would be expensive, but this expensive? 

Ransom reached across the table and took your hand, "Order what you want, stop looking at the price."

"I'm not looking at the price." You lied.

"You do that thing with your eyebrows, you're looking at the price." 

You sighed, "fine, you got me. I'll get everything on the menu." 

"And I won't hesitate to buy the whole restaurant." He smiled. 

"You need to control your spending."

Lunch went by easy, the food was beyond amazing, the first bite would have brought tears to your eyes. Ransom's phone would vibrate a few times during lunch, but he soon turned it off, clearly annoyed with whoever was trying to contact him. You both finished and he paid, he took you around to a few other shops, a bookstore which kept you busy for a while. There were books that you've never seen in a major bookstore before, you wondered to yourself if you needed more books at the moment, but you knew you worn out Ransom's kindness with paying today. He took you to a record store next, Ransom would ask you questions about what you listened to, picking out a stack of records from your choices. You reminded him again about his spending habit.

He replied with the classic, "one record is fine." Using his big pleading blue eyes to soften you up.

"Puppy eyes don't work on me. But I'll let it go this time."

The last store Ransom took you to was like an art gallery, you were busy looking at the different paintings while Ransom was looking at his phone, missed calls and messages all from Clarissa. He replied back, seconds later, a text from her. 

'You need to answer me faster next time, some of the football team and cheer squad want to have a little party before winter break is over. You're hosting at your house. It's big enough."

Ransom rolled his eyes, he didn't mind having people over, but that many people would mean he would need some sort of security for his house. He looked over at you, your back to him. Ransom slowly walked up behind you and placed his chin on your shoulder, making you jump in surprise. 

"You wanna come to a party, Y/n?" He asked, sounding bored, "I'm having one before the break ends, the football and cheer team are coming."

"A party? With those kind of people?" You laughed, "I guess I can come for a bit, but I won't stay."

His arms wrapped around you as he breathed a sigh of relief, "great. It's two weeks from now, I can text you the date." 

You shuffled nervously in his arm, pulling gently at his finger from your waist, "Ransom…" you murmured.

"Too close?" He asked, quickly letting you go, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, if you need a hug, I'll hug you," You turned at faced him, "and honestly, you give good hugs." 

He happily picked you up in his arms and swung you, "Thanks! Clarissa is stressing me out with this party."

You frowned, wondering what she said to him, did she know that you were with him? 

"We should get going, I have work tomorrow." 

Ransom dropped you off at home after a long day together, you took your new jacket from him and began to take the coat he let you wear off. 

"You can keep that, it's old," He smiled "plus, it looks better on you." 

You nodded and thanked him before getting out the car, once you had your door open, you waved him off as the lights flashed and the car took off down the street. Once you were up in your room, you were finally able to lay down on your bed and fell asleep.


	6. It Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Ransom's party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about me: every title for these chapters is the name of a song.

The two weeks came by fast, with Christmas and new years flying by. You eventually went back into the city without Ransom to pick up a few records for him, a mix of what you both liked, thankfully there was a sale going on with the 8 records you now have. His present sat on the desk in your room, along with his coat hanging on the back of your chair. Your phone would ping with messages from Ransom, telling you what will be at the party. You pondered if you should bring the present and coat with you, but decided it would be an awkward situation with Clarissa there. Thinking about her made your stomach twist, you needed to convince Ransom to tell someone about how she really was, you knew Harlan would listen, but you also knew Ransom would come up with an excuse. 

Shaking the thoughts from your head you got dressed, pulling on the jacket that Ransom brought you and grabbed your keys, you told your parents you shouldn't be home too late and headed out the door. You put his address into the gps on your phone and drove off, blasting one of your favorite songs to get you hyped for the party. 

About 45 minutes later you pulled into the long driveway, you should see the lights of the house through the thin trees. Getting closer you saw a line of parked cars, all that were newer than yours, you slowed down and a man in a valet suit walked up to your car. 

"Ms. L/n? Mr. Ransom told me you were coming, would you be drinking tonight?" He asked in a pushed tone.

"Um, no, not really, I'll only stay for a could of hours." You replied back, putting your car in park and opening the door.

"Alright, we'll make sure your car is taken care of." The valet stepped by you, looking disappointed at the sight of your car, it wasn't a BMW, but it was a car at least. 

You walked up to the house where some people were gathered around a fire pit, music playing. None of them you really recognized, another man in a suit approached you, he was well built and bald, he had to be security. 

"Ms. L/n?" He asked

You nodded.

"Mr. Ransom is in the house, he told me to tell you to just go on in." The guard lead you past people standing around the door, you could feel the bass of the music from outside. The door was opened for you, the bright lights inside the house made you blink a few times before you recognized that it was the living room, just most of the furniture moved around. 

You made your way in, past some of the jocks that were talking and to the kitchen, you pulled open the fridge to an assortment of drinks, some you actually liked. You took one and shut the door, looking around for anyone that you knew until two guys walked up behind you. 

"Y/n?" A familiar voice asked, you turned to see it was Sam and James, "holy shit, Ransom said that you were coming but I didn't believe him." Sam put his hand out for you to shake and you did with a smile.

"Yeah, me and Ransom are pretty cool now, crazy right?" 

"Yeah, I remember the pranks he pulled on you, I thought you would have killed him by now." James laughed.

The three of you stood in the kitchen chatting, you felt relieved to find someone to talk to, even old high school people. You told them about how you and Ransom started talking and they talked about the colleges they went to, eventually you did ask if they had seen him.

"He was down here in the living room, maybe he's outside somewhere." James said 

You sighed and finished your drink, "I don't have the energy to look for him, I'm going to the bathroom." 

The guys nodded and told you they would wait for you to get back, squeezing through the crowd of people, you got to the bathroom that was under the stairs. Knocking you tried to open it but it locked. Annoyed, we went upstairs, it was darker, more quiet, you could text Ransom to see if he was even around. At the top of the stairs you could see that the bathroom light was on and the door cracked open. You breathed a sigh of relief but getting closer you heard hushed voices.

"I don't see why you invited her," A female voice said, "what's so fucking special about her?"

A male sighed, "Nothing, nothing is special about her." That was Ransom.

"If she's not special, then why did you invite her?" You finally knew the voice as Clarissa.

You creeped along the wall, closer to the door. 

"I felt bad for her, she doesn't have friends-"

"So you're her friend now?"

"No, not like-" You heard Ransom gasp then heard a low moan, "I don't actually like Y/n, you shouldn't be worried." 

You knew you shouldn't let it get to you, but hearing that from Ransom made some part of you feel crushed, you felt warm tears run down your cheeks as you rushed back down the stairs. Sam and James waved you over but you ignored them, rushing out the door with a slam behind you. You tore off your jacket and threw it on the ground, you could see your car parked near the valet. 

"Hey! Y/n, wait up!" James ran up behind you, Sam had your jacket in his hand.

You stopped and turned towards them, wiping your face dry, "oh, hey, guys I'm not feeling well, I'm going home." 

James crossed his arms, "not feeling good or did something happen?" 

"Why would you ask that?" You began your walk towards the valet guy who was playing on his phone. 

"You ran out and threw your jacket like someone made you upset," Sam said, "I know we are friends like you and Ransom-"

"Ransom isn't my friend," You said through gritted teeth, "and you can throw that jacket in a fire, it doesn't even fit me." 

"Y/n, let just talk this out-" you took your keys from the valet and rushed to your car, Sam and James still on you, "what did Ransom do?" James asked, a look of worry on his face.

You ignored him and turned the ignition, holding back on crying again and drove off. 

Sam and James looked at each other, knowing that Ransom had something to do with your sudden leave. They both came back into the house and marched upstairs, knocking on the bathroom door. 

"Clarissa? Someone threw up on your car, you should get down here!" Sam said, there was shuffling from the other side and the door flew open. 

"Someone did WHAT?!" She screamed, pushing past the guys and down the stairs.

Ransom was following but James pulled him back as all three of them stood in the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?" Ransom asked, fixing his pants.

"That's what we're here to find out," James said, "Y/n was here, she just left, crying."

"Crying? Why?"

"She came up here to use the bathroom, came down crying," Sam said, holding out the leather jacket, "she also said this can be burnt, what does that mean?"

"Fuck…" Ransom said under his breath, "I said some things, things that I didn't mean, Clarissa was getting on me about her and I just made up something. I fucked up."

"Yeah you did," Sam said, "Y/n was actually cool, she seems like a great person, better than Clarissa."

"You need to fix this," James said, "we were assholes to her in high school, especially you, you need to apologize, for everything."

Ransom nodded and took the jacket, leaving the bathroom. Downstairs he got through the sea of people to turn off the music, much of the chatter died down and turned their attention to him. 

"Party is over. Just got told the police are coming, get your shit and leave," Ransom announced, "and if you're too drunk you can get a Uber, I want you all out of my fucking house. Now. And throw your trash out, I'm not a damn maid."

No one raised and questions to him and they all began to grab their belongs and trash, quickly clearing out, once everyone was out he locked the door, Clarissa was standing behind him, looking pissed. 

"What the fuck was that, Ransom?! You ruined this party?!" She freaked.

"This party was your idea, I'm tired and like I said, the cops were coming."

She shook her head, "The cops? Really? That's your excuse?"

"Listen, I didn't even want this party in the first place," he said, "your house is bigger and your parents aren't even home half the time, you can have your own party."

Clarissa slapped him hard across the face, her ring making a cut into his lip, "you ruined this," She growled, "I don't know what the fuck has been up with you lately but I'm getting really fucking sick of it, fix your damn problem and suck it up." 

She pushed him out the way and flung open the door, slamming it behind her. 

Ransom stood dumbfounded, hand on his cheek, he licked his bottom lip, tasting the blood that came from the cut. She was right, he had to fix his problems, he had to fix all of this, starting with you. 

You arrived home and slammed your car door, marching up the steps to your house and opened the door, your parents were still up. 

"That party was dumb," You said before your mom could even ask why you were back so soon, you walked over to the fridge and grabbed one of the drinks, "I could have stayed home and drink."

You walked upstairs and closed your door, going over to your desk to the stack of records. You picked them up, along with Ransom's coat and sat it in a corner out of view. Rubbing your eyes you turned back to the desk and turned on your laptop, waiting for it to start up, but it was taking longer than usual, you began pressing random keys, even Ctrl, Atl, Delete multiple times, until it just shut itself down. 

"Great." You grumbled, slamming it shut, you didn't have the money to take it to a store to get it fixed. But there was the IT department at campus, you told yourself that you would take it Monday and have one of them students take a look at it. 

Your phone was pinging since you got home, ten messages from Ransom and a missed call. You really didn't want to talk to him, not for a while, clearing the messages from your screen you turned off the notifications for your messages and laid in bed.


	7. Do You Believe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my job got hit recently with the virus going on, I work at a hospital, so it kinda sucks but we're seeing more and more patients leave.

You stared at the coat on your floor, it was cold outside and sadly, this was the only coat you had. You sighed in defeat as you gave in and put it on, rushing out the door to drive to campus, laptop in bag. You got to campus early enough to get a good parking spot, but you had to pass Ransom's car along the way and he was still sitting in his car, probably waiting for you. You clenched your jaw and parked, quickly gathering your things and rushing toward the technology building, you heard another car door slam behind you and footsteps running towards you.

"Y/n!" Ransom called after you, you picked up your pace into a light jog, "Y/n! Wait for me!" 

You were almost to the door, excited to reach the handle, a hand slammed down on the door, preventing you from pulling. You sighed and turned to see Ransom in the leather jacket you picked out for him. 

"I don't want to talk to you," You yanked the door again, "get off the damn door!"

"Not until I talk to you!" He said, "what happened on Friday, I didn't mean it, is that my coat?" 

"Ransom, I don't want to hear it, my laptop is fucked up and I need to get it fixed." You reached for his arm and pulled his hand off the door, finally getting the door open you dashed inside, leaving Ransom outside. 

You got to the IT lab safely, seeing a few students standing around, one of them approached you, a buff guy with blonde hair. 

"Hey, I'm Chris," he smiled, "did you need something?"

You pulled your laptop out, "My laptop isn't working, I was wondering if you could help me." 

The guy took your laptop and looked it over, "it's an old model, should be an easy fix." he led you over to one of the tables and opened your laptop, you began to wander around the room while Chris worked. 

"I think I'll need to take your laptop, we're doing our finals and your laptop is really slow, I should have it back to you by the end of next week."

You sigh, of course your laptop decided to quit on you so soon, you thanked Chris and went on about your day. It was going just as normal with the exception of avoiding Ransom in the halls, any time you saw him you made sure to take another way. Even in the library, hiding in one of the more secluded areas, you knew he would be looking for you but you didn't expect him being in the corners of the library, waiting for you among the row of books. He was sitting in the single chair, looking intently at you. He damn near startled you. 

You grumbled and turned the other way, but you hand was caught and you were tugged back into the arms of Ransom, it would have been nice any other time, but you were still mad. 

"Ransom. Fuck off." 

"No, not until you hear me out, please?" He whispered, "I'm sorry, Y/n. I really am, Sam and James told me what happened, this is all my fault." 

You shuffled in his arms, turning to face him, "I really thought we could be friends, I really thought me and you could talk about stuff and you opened up to me with all of this stuff, now I feel like you've punched me in the gut." 

"Clarrisa was asking about you, way too much that night, I told her I invited you and she started with her bullshit," Ransom said, "I didn't want her going after you, she chased a lot of people away in my life." 

You blinked, it made sense, as much as you wanted to believe Ransom would hurt you, you knew deep down he changed for the best. You freed your arms from his grip, hands on his face, you saw the cut on his lip. 

"You have that look and yeah, she did hit me. I made everyone leave after what the guys told me, she didn't like that I ruined her party and stuck up for myself." 

Your eyebrows knitted together in frustration, "You can't let her keep doing this to you Ransom." 

"I know, which is why I'm asking you if you could come with me later, to tell my granddad everything, I'd feel better if you were there." 

You smiled, "Of course what are friends for? can't let this bitch wall all over you forever." 

You both laughed, Ransom resting his forehead against yours, your hands resting on his shoulders, the fluttering rumbling in your gut. 

"Oh! That reminds me," Ransom released you and turned to his bag, pulling out your leather jacket, "Sam said you wanted it burnt." 

You took the jacket from him and began to pull off the coat you were wearing until he held up his hand, "Keep it, it looks better on you anyway."

You pulled the coat back on and rolled your eyes, hands bunching it up at the collar and you dramatically twist and turn, "I guess this makes me richer than you." You said in the worst posh voice.

Ransom laughed, popping the collar on his jacket and leaned against the bookshelf, "All the money in the world can't buy happiness." He said in a terrible edgy voice.

You both shared a laugh before you took your jacket from him, "Thanks for keeping it." 

"Wouldn't dream of getting rid of it, we have to go do crime together in these, but first we should take care of the real crime." Ransom said, "I'll pick you up later?"

You nodded, "yeah, just text me." 

Ransom and you parted ways from the library, he promised he would meet Clarissa to walk her to her next class. You wished him just as he watched you leave through the small crowd of people. He walked to Clarissa's biology and waited the next five minutes, when her class was dismissed, she walked over to Ransom and kissed his cheek. 

"How was class?" He asked, taking her hand and began walking with her to her history class.

"Fucking confusing, I don't need a degree since we're getting engaged soon, our families are going to have enough money for us to last our whole lives," She groaned, "and that jacket looks terrible on you by the way." 

Ransom and Clarissa walked through the courtyard of the campus, you stood on the other side chatting with a classmate about homework when you caught Ransom's attention, still wearing the brown coat that he gave you. 

"That looks like your coat," he almost forgot he was walking with Clarissa for a moment, "is that your coat?" 

While the temperature was freezing, Ransom began to get a little warm, how was he going to explain that you stayed the night and he gave you his coat to wear? Especially when you both went out and got almost matching leather jackets? 

"The dogs got to her jacket at my grandpa's, so I let her borrow mine." Was all he could come up with, of course some of that was true.

"You think she'll give it back to you? I mean, she has a job, right?" Clarissa pulled from his grip and began to walk over to you.

"Clarissa!" He called after her, but she was already approaching you, a little skip in her step when she reached you. 

"Hi Y/n" she flashed her pearly white smile at you.

"Oh, Clarissa, what's up?" You asked, confused on why she was talking to you, then you noticed Ransom slowly walking up behind her, pure embarrassment on his face. 

"I was just wondering where did you get that jacket from? Ransom said he let you borrow it."

'Oh shit', you thought, "yeah, he did, my other jacket got messed up, why? Does he want it back?" 

"He does actual-"

"No, no, I don't want it back, at least not until you find another one," He cut in, wrapping his arm around Clarissa, "babe, we should get you yo class." 

Clarissa had a pissed off look on her face, "alright, hopefully you don't mess up that one, it cost a lot."

You rolled your eyes, "I'm sure it did, but you can just buy another one right? With your kind of money, it should be like buying a candy bar." 

You were starting to get under her skin with a smug smile, you knew you could probably beat her ass, the thought was tempting. 

"Hey Ransom," you called to him as he was pulling Clarissa away, "that's a nice jacket you got, looks good on you." 

He turned his head with a slight blush on his face, Clarissa staring daggers at you. 

"Thanks, that coat looks pretty good on you too." He smiled. 

After the little conversation between you and Clarissa, you were finally able to go on about your day, rushing home after school to wait for Ransom's text. Around 5pm you phone buzzed, receiving a text from Ransom that he was waiting outside. You grabbed the records that were sitting in the corner and walked out the door in your jacket. Getting into the car, you handed him the gift.

"Your Christmas present, didn't want to smash them because they were on sale." You said.

Ransom looked through the records, a big goofy smile on his face, "These are amazing! Your present is still under my bed!" 

"You got me a present?" 

"Hell yeah I did, first Christmas as best friends," He laughed, setting the records to the side, "let's get going." 

The ride to Harlan's was quiet but comfortable, Ransom's fingers nervously tapping away on the steering wheel to the rhythm of whatever the radio was playing. As Ransom pulled into the driveway he started taking deep breaths, your hand rested on his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. 

"I'm here, remember that, you're doing great."

He nodded and turned off the car and you both got out, making your way up the porch and knocking on the door, you could hear the dogs barking inside.


	8. Look Like You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ransom visit Harlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been fucking me upppp, but I'm still going.

You held Ransom's hand as Matra opened the door, clearly surprised to see the both of you together. The dogs came running out, circling the both of you with tails wagging happily, jumping and barking. Ransom stumbled past them with you as Matra closed the door behind you. 

"Hugh, Y/n, what are you two doing here?" She smiled, waving you both to follow her to the library where Harlan was sitting. 

"We came to talk to my grandfather," Ransom said, his grip getting a little tighter, you bumped his shoulder with your own, "we you guys busy?" 

"No, we just had dinner," Marta said, opening the door and walking in, Harlan sat in one of the single chairs with a book in hand, "Mr. Harlan, Hugh and Y/n are here, they want to talk to you." 

Harlan looked up from his book and shut it, smiling at the both of you. 

"Well, this is a surprise, months ago you two couldn't even stand to be in the same room and now, you're matching jackets and holding hands." He laughed. 

You and Ransom looked at each other, it was true, if you would have known what you two would look like months ago, you would have gagged, but now, it just felt natural, Ransom was a special guy and your best friend. Ransom had a warm smile on his face as he looked at you, his heart aflutter in his chest. 

"You two have something you need to talk about?" Harlan asked, motioning for the both of you to sit next to him on the loveseat.

"Yeah, grandpa, it's about me and Clarissa," Ransom started, Harlan rolled his eyes, "I need to tell you what's really going on."

You both sat on the love seat, you could feel Ransom's hand starting to sweat and he took a deep breath and began to talk about everything, from why he was really in the relationship with Clarissa, to her abuse and control, to even talking about his parent's money problems and how him and Clarissa were supposed to be engaged and have the money left by Harlan when he passes. By the time Ransom was done, his hand was gripping yours. Harlan listened to the whole thing, giving a few moments of silence when Ransom was done talking. 

"That is, a lot to come to me about," he said, "but I'm glad you did, this is a very serious matter." 

"Thanks for listening, but I don't want that, to deal with Clarissa and my parents for the rest of my life. " Ransom said.

"And you won't, I don't plan on adding anyone in this family in my will." 

"What?!" You both said in unison, shocked at his answer.

"Are you serious? Who's going to take the house and money?" Ransom asked.

Harlan just smiled, "I suppose you'll have to find out when my time comes." 

You pulled your hand free from Ransom's, pardoning yourself to find the bathroom, luckily Marta was still around to show you the way. 

"I know that look," Harlan said, watching his grandson glancing over to the door you left out of, "just tell her."

Ransom's face flushed bright red, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Oh bullshit, you love her, it's clear as day. You both come in wearing matching jackets instead of trying to rip each other's heads off? Something's changed."

"Grandpa…" Ransom groaned, "it's complicated." 

"I don't see how, you were just saying how miserable you were with Clarissa, Y/n seems to make you happy, even changed your attitude. " Harlan said, "I remember being your age, falling in love with your grandmother, you two are basically a couple already."

Ransom knew his grandfather was right, he didn't know how much longer he could hold his feelings back for you. But there was always that one question, "what if she doesn't like me back?"

A hearty laugh came from Harlan, "Boy, you really never been in love, have you?"

"I guess not…" 

Once you came back from the bathroom Ransom was ready to leave, standing up quickly from the couch and taking your hand to drag you out, "What's the rush big guy?" 

"We… um, I still have your Christmas gift… under my bed at home…" his face was flushed red, his grandfather must have said something embarrassing. 

"Oh, ok, good night mr. Harlan, good night Marta." You waved behind as you were tugged out the front door, you struggled to keep in step with Ransom down the stairs, stumbling into his back, "Dude what the fuck! Slow down!" 

He stopped in his tracks and turned to you, "Sorry… it's just getting late and I don't want to take you home too late." 

It was clear that he was lying, but you decided that whatever him and his grandpa talked about was something to be left between them, "uh-huh, ok, well let's get going." You went over to the car and opened the door, Ransom followed and started the car, driving to his home. 

The garage door opened as Ransom pulled in, turning the car off you followed him into the house. You walked into the living room and right to the record player, "Want me to play one of the records?" You asked, flipping through the ones you got him.

"Yeah, surprise me, I'll be right back," He said walking up the stairs to his bedroom. You picked out one of the lesser known artists and played the record, the upbeat music played throughout the house as you stood there thinking of what to play next. Ransom came up and startled you by placing a heavy weight on your head. Reaching for the object he gently placed the present in your hands, his chin resting on top of your head, "Merry Christmas Y/n." 

You gasped, looking at the stack of books in your hands, they were the books you picked out months ago when you went out with Ransom. "Ransom… wow, I don't even know what to say." You tilted your head back to see his blue eyes staring back at you, you had a dumb smile wide on your face. You couldn't tell if the fast drumming was coming from the music or your own heart, but deep down you knew the truth. 

"You really don't have to say anything, it's a late Christmas." He smiled, his heart swelled with something he couldn't describe. The pure happiness on your face was enough to make his stomach flutter, Ransom's hands rested on your shoulders, something that felt so natural between you two. He remembered his grandpa's words echoing in his mind, but was this really right? Would you accept his feelings? Did he deserve to think he has a chance with you? The fluttering in his stomach turned sickening. "I should get you home." 

You stepped away from him and turned around, "What? Too tired to party?" A teasing tone in your voice, the next song played, another upbeat and fast paced melody.

He chuckled, "I can always party, but we got class tomorrow too-" you took the chance and threw yourself carelessly into him. 

"MOSH PIT!" 

Ransom stumbled back, almost falling on the couch with you in his hands. 

"Shit! Alright, fine! You wanna mosh, punk?" 

The songs continued as you and Ransom danced and bumped into each other around the living room. By the last song you were getting winded, but Ransom had the energy of a toddler as he roughly bumped into you, making you both fall over onto the floor. Heavy laughter filled the room as you both breathlessly laid on the floor, Ransom's forehead resting against yours. It would be a lie if you said you didn't enjoy this, but when your eyes connected a slower beat started to play. Something sensual and loving, Ransom looked into your eyes, something deep hidden in them. Would kissing your friend be weird? No, but it would be wrong, Ransom was still in a relationship and you had to respect that. 

"Moshing ain't the same as football, try not to kill me." 

Ransom quickly sat up, giving you a hand, "Sorry, not gonna lie, this was fun." 

"Yeah," you smiled, "it was."

You were dropped off at home a little after midnight, waving Ransom goodnight as he backed out your driveway. Once onto the street Ransom drove a few blocks before stopping at a relight. Sighing and taking out his phone, he sent one message before going home. 

Message to: Clarissa  
-Hey babe, I wanna take you out to dinner Saturday, I think we need a date.


	9. End of the Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom has a talk with Clarissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL THOUGHT WAS GONE?! LEAVE Y'ALL HANGING?! ABSOLUTELY NOT MY FRIENDS! I just had really bad writers block. But I wanna finish this shit before the new year.

Ransom dreaded the days ahead as it all too quickly became Saturday evening, he sat on his bed, looking at the black tv screen. Messages came from Clarissa saying that she was excited to spend dinner with him tonight and pictures of her in different dresses followed through, some more revealing than the last. But Ransom didn't care what she wore, he rarely ever did. He remembered the first time they went on a date, to get acquainted with each other and the potential future they had together. He remembered being told to be on his best behavior by his parents, remember the way her very short dress hugged her tightly. Second hand embarrassment crossed his mind as he remembered only staring at her breast during dinner, getting a little handsy with her on the way to the car, and finally getting her out of that tight dress in the backseat. 

Things slowly began to take a turn, the first time she actually hit him was when he raised his voice at her over a stupid argument. He remembered feeling ashamed, but the hitting became more often as the little things he did annoyed her. Ransom remembered her slapping him across the face in public at the bar for being friendly with the bartender. The time she shut him out in the rain for getting the wrong purse for her birthday. But the worse was when he didn't want sex, she would scratch, bite and hit him for refusing any advances made by her. 

He felt trapped. Doomed to be in this relationship forever. 

But things were different now, he wouldn't have to go through this anymore after tonight. Tonight he was going to get his life back, even if it meant losing everything. 

Ransom rubbed the small amount of stubble on his chin and checked his watch one last time, "Let's get this over with."

The restaurant was simple yet grand, something that would at least satisfy Clarissa who was picky on where they ate. "What made you want to go on a date all of a sudden?" She asked him as they pulled into the valet, letting the attendees open the car door for them. 

"It's been a while and we've both been working hard." Ransom smiled as he walked with her through the doors and were promptly sat at their table.

"Aw, babe, you're such a sweetheart when you're not being dumb." Clarissa said, "You should have shaved your face, you're starting to look like a hobo."

Ransom laughed, despite the mean comments as they ordered, "I'll remember that."

As expected, during the whole dinner Clarissa talked about herself and her school work, if it wasn't school work, it was cheerleading, if it wasn't cheerleading, it was her life. Ransom, sat and listened to the whole thing, zoning in and out of Clarissa's speech, she could be a filibuster with the way she talked. 

"And also, when are we going to be getting anything from your grandfather?" She asked, "That old geezer should totally help us pay for our wedding, I'm sure he has the money for it, plus it's just two more years until we get married, do you think he'll stay alive that long? That house nurse looks like she's sucking him dry and not just in the boring way." 

Ransom's jaw clenched, "You know, babe, funny you should mention my grandpa." He chuckled darkly, "He's not giving us shit, my family isn't even his fucking will, can you believe that?" 

Clarissa's jaw dropped, "what the fuck? How are your parents going to pay mine back?" She seethed, "That fucking old dick, we have the right to his money!" 

"I don't know how my parents are going to pay yours back, it's messed up actually, because since he told me that, I'm ending this relationship." 

"You're…. What?" She asked, dropping her fork, "You're fucking with me Ransom, you can't just 'end this relationship', we're engaged basically." 

"There's no paperwork saying that we're together," Ransom said, standing up from the table, "so I'm done, I'm done with how you treat me like shit, beat on me and assault me. We're done Clarissa, I'm serious. You will get nothing from my family." 

The whole restaurant stood still, watching Ransom and Clarissa, hushed voices could be heard but it was clear that everyone knew this was a break up. 

"Ransom, you can't do this!" 

"But I just did, waiter, she's paying for the dinner, I forgot my wallet at home." Ransom said, turning and walking out the door, Clarissa chasing after him. 

"Where the fuck are you going?!" She yelled, "You can't leave me here!"

The car was brought around and Ransom received his keys, getting into his BMW and rolled down the window, "Call an Uber." 

"You're gonna fucking regret this!" 

"I don't have anything to regret if it gets me away from you, eat shit Clarissa. " Ransom said as he pulled away from the restaurant, down the road while Clarissa stood in shock. 

Monday rolled around as your weekend went by, taken up by work and school work, it was strange but not unusual to not hear from Ransom, but you saw his BMW in the parking lot at school and figured he had a busy weekend like you did. What you weren't expecting was Clarissa's dirty look as she walked by your car, weird. Later that day you found Ransom in the library, wearing the leather jacket you picked out for him. He looked gorgeous, his skin glowed and he had a smile on his face, which only grew more wide when he saw you. The warm smile made your heart flutter as you sat across from him. 

"What's that look for?" You asked him, "finally understand your math homework?"

"I broke up with Clarissa." 

Your eyes widened, "Seriously? Is that why she was giving me a dirty look today?" 

"Ignore her," he said, "I got tired of it, of her, controlling me and making me feel like shit." 

"God damn, I'm happy for you then, what girl are you gonna swoon next?" You laughed, but felt a sting in your chest from the thought of Ransom being with someone else. That wasn't jealousy was it? No, no, you don't get jealous. Especially not over a himbo like Ransom fucking Drysdale. 

"I don't know," he said, stroking the imaginary beard he had, his blue eyes staring deep into yours, "I could try to swoon you, make you my girl, my sweetheart."

Oh fuck. 

You both burst out laughing as people who walked by gave you both looks. 

"Shut the hell up Ransom!" You said, wiping tears off your face. The statement only made your heart swell more, Ransom was your friend and that was the boundary that was set. 

"Alright, alright, it was worth a shot," He smiled, "but do I still get to take you out places?" 

"You can take me anywhere you wanna go Ransom, I'm always down for a road trip with you, even to the store." You smiled as you stood up from your seat, "I gotta get going, I got work today, catch you later?" 

He nodded, "have a good day at work, sweetheart." 

"Eat shit, Ransom." 

You walked out to your car, noticing as you got closer, your tire was flat. "Fucking great-" not one, but two, and they weren't just flat, your tires were slashed. You blood began to boil as you looked around for the culprit, your eyes landing on the cheerleading squad, laughing loudly with some of the football players. Among them you saw Clarissa, laughing and smoking a cigarette. 

You tried to rationalize that maybe she wasn't the one that slashed your tires, maybe it was someone else who had it out for you. But who? That's when she made eye contact with you, a big smug look on her face. 

Ok, this bitch is just asking for it. 

You marched across the parking lot to group, silence falling as you walked up to Clarissa. 

"Hey, it's y/n! What's up?!" She asked. 

"You slashed my tires." You answered, it wasn't a question, but you know it was a fact.

Clarissa gave an exaggerated gasp, "what?! Why would I do that?" 

"Listen, Clarissa, I don't know what you have against me, but if this is about you and Ransom breaking up, leave me out of this. I'll give you a chance to pay for my tow and tire replacement before I-"

"Hm, I assumed Ransom told you we broke up?" She asked, stepping closer to you, "or were you waiting for him to break up with me? Controlling him so you could get your slutty hands on him."

"Ok," you breathed, getting annoyed by the minute, "first of all, I have no interest in Ransom, he's just my friend and-"

"A friend you're fucking," she scoffed, "you don't think I noticed the way he looks at you?! Spending all his time with you?! What would he ever see in you? You're probably not even a good fuck."

You snapped, clenching your hand into a fist as you reeled back and- 

A arm wrapped around your shoulder, another grabbing your wrist, you looked up to see Ransom, staring daggers at Clarissa.

"I called a tow truck, go to my car." He said sternly, it was the first time you actually listened to him without fighting back. 

Your shoulders relaxed as you began to walk away, Clarissa was clearly about to say something when Ransom turned his back to her. You stood silently at his car, looking at your pathetic little Volkswagen. Your blood still boiled, wanting to get back at Clarissa, but you knew it wouldn't do you any good. 

Ransom was taking pictures of your tires, probably for insurance purposes, "I'll change your tires at my place, you should call your job and tell them you'll be late." 

"I can't get to work, I'm gonna need to call out." You sighed.

"I'll take you and pick you up, it's the least I can do for you." He said.

You felt your gut twist at his kind action, why the hell were you in the middle of this? And why did you feel so weak? Pulling out your phone you began walking in a circle around his car, calling your manager to say that you weren't coming in today. Thankfully, she understood and didn't ask questions, the tone of your voice was all she needed to know something was wrong. Hanging up, the bright yellow flashing lights of the tow truck came to a halt in front of your car, Ransom gave the man his address and soon your car was towed. 

"Let's get going." He smiled as you both got into his car and followed.


End file.
